


Jeongguk and Jimin (Romeo and Juliet AU)

by qualifiedhappiness



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friend Yoongi, Dirty Minded Hoseok, Innocent Jimin, M/M, Romance, Romeo and Juliet AU, Try at Humor, basically copying and pasting the entire play, i'm literally just taking the play and turning it into a story, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, namjin - Freeform, romeo and juliet but with a happy ending, sensitive jungkook, with quotations and not just script formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualifiedhappiness/pseuds/qualifiedhappiness
Summary: In the beautiful city of Verona, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers. Their unfortunate disappearance puts an end to their parents' feud. For the next however many months or weeks, we will read the story of their love and their parents' anger. If you read me patiently, we’ll make up for everything we’ve left out in this summary in the following chapters.-Jeongguk is 18 years old and Jimin is 20 years old. I basically took the play, copy and pasted, modified and added sentences to create this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes in the text please just comment the paragraph number or something and leave the correction in your comment. Thank you.  
> -  
> If my writing seems like it's not giving off the proper feel that it's supposed to like in the play/script please tell me so I can try making it better! (I always just live for feedback so hehe). I have also changed the gender for some of the characters (obviously) so the story would flow better and make more sense?  
> -  
> I really hope you guys will enjoy this as much I do/will!!

**Jeongguk as Romeo**

The son and heir of Jeon and Lady Jeon. A young man of about eighteen, Jeongguk is handsome, intelligent, and sensitive. Though impulsive and immature, his idealism and passion make him an extremely likable character. He lives in the middle of a violent feud between his family and the Capulets, but he is not at all interested in violence. His only interest is love and he goes to extremes to prove the seriousness of his feelings. He secretly marries Jimin, the son of his father’s worst enemy; he happily takes abuse from Taemin, and he would rather die than live without his beloved. Jeongguk is also an affectionate and devoted friend to his relative Hoseok, Yoongi, and Friar Namjoon.

 

**Jimin as Juliet**

The son of Park and Lady Park. A beautiful twenty-year-old man, Jimin begins the play as a naïve boy who has thought little about love and marriage, but he grows up quickly upon falling in love with Jeongguk, the son of his family’s great enemy. Because he is seen as too innocent in an aristocratic family, he has none of the freedom Jeongguk has to roam around the city, climb over walls in the middle of the night, or get into sword-fights. Nevertheless, he shows amazing courage in trusting his entire life and future to Jeongguk, even refusing to believe the worst reports about him after he gets involved in a fight with his cousin. Jimin’s closest friend and confidant is his Nurse.

 

**Friar Namjoon as Friar Laurence**

A Franciscan friar, friend to both Jeongguk and Jimin. Kind, civic-minded, a proponent of moderation, and always ready with a plan, Friar Namjoon secretly marries the impassioned lovers in hopes that the union might eventually bring peace to Verona. As well as being a Catholic holy man, Friar Namjoon is also an expert in the use of seemingly mystical potions and herbs.

 

**Hoseok as Mercutio**

A kinsman to the Prince, and Jeongguk’s close friend. One of the most extraordinary characters in all of Shakespeare’s plays, Hoseok overflows with imagination, wit, and, at times, a strange, biting satire and brooding fervor. Hoseok loves wordplay, especially sexual double entendres. He can be quite hot-headed, and hates people who are affected, pretentious, or obsessed with the latest fashions. He finds Jeongguk’s romanticized ideas about love tiresome and tries to convince Jeongguk to view love as a simple matter of sexual appetite.

 

**Jin the Nurse as The Nurse**

Jimin’s nurse, the man who cared for Jimin when he was a baby and has cared for Jimin his entire life. A vulgar, long-winded, and sentimental character, the Nurse provides comic relief with his frequently inappropriate remarks and speeches. The Nurse is Jimin’s faithful confidante and loyal intermediary in Jimin’s affair with Jeongguk. He provides a contrast with Jimin, given that his view of love is earthy and sexual, whereas Jimin’s is idealistic and intense. The Nurse believes in love and wants Jimin to have a nice-looking wife, but the idea that Jimin would want to sacrifice himself for love is incomprehensible to him.

 

**Taemin as Tybalt**

A Park, Jimin’s cousin on his mother’s side. Vain, fashionable, supremely aware of courtesy and the lack of it, he becomes aggressive, violent, and quick to draw his sword when he feels his pride has been injured. Once drawn, his sword is something to be feared. He loathes Jeons.

 

**Park as Capulet**

The patriarch of the Park family, father of Jimin, husband of Lady Park, and enemy, for unexplained reasons, of Jeon. He truly loves his son, though he is not well acquainted with Jimin’s thoughts or feelings, and seems to think that what is best for him is a “good” match with Jennie. Often prudent, he commands respect and propriety, but he is liable to fly into a rage when either is lacking.

 

**Lady Park as Lady Capulet**

Jimin’s mother, Park’s wife. A woman who herself married young (by her own estimation she gave birth to Jimin at close to the age of fourteen), she is eager to see her son marry Jennie. She is an ineffectual mother, relying on the Nurse for moral and pragmatic support.

 

**Jeon as Montague**

Jeongguk’s father, the patriarch of the Jeon clan and bitter enemy of Park. At the beginning of the play, he is chiefly concerned about Jeongguk’s melancholy.

 

**Lady Jeon as Lady Montague**

Jeongguk’s mother, Jeons’s wife. She dies of grief after Jeongguk is exiled from Verona.

 

**Jennie as Paris**

A maiden of the Prince, and the suitor of Jimin most preferred by Park. Once Park has promised her he can marry Jimin, she behaves very presumptuously toward everyone and him, acting as if they are already married.

 

**Yoongi as Benvolio**

Jeons’s nephew, Jeongguk’s cousin and thoughtful friend, he makes a genuine effort to defuse violent scenes in public places, though Hoseok accuses him of having a nasty temper in private. He spends most of the play trying to help Jeongguk get his mind off his arranged marriage with Lisa.

 

**Prince Escalus as Prince Escalus**

The Prince of Verona. A kinsman of Yoongi and Jennie. As the seat of political power in Verona, he is concerned about maintaining the public peace at all costs.

 

**Friar Jaebum as Friar John**

A Franciscan friar charged by Friar Namjoon with taking the news of Jimin’s false disappearance to Jeongguk in Mantua. Friar Jaebum is held up in a quarantined house, and the message never reaches Jeongguk.

 

**Yugyeom as** **Balthasar**

Jeongguk’s dedicated servant, who brings Jeongguk the news of Jimin’s disappearance, unaware that his disappearance is a ruse.

 

**Jackson and Bambam as Sampson and Gregory**

Two servants of the house of Park, who, like their master, hate the Jeons. At the outset of the play, they successfully provoke some Jeon men into a fight.

 

**Jinyoung as Abraham**

Jeon’s servant, who fights with Jackson and Bambam in the first scene of the play.

 

**The Apothecary as The Apothecary**

An apothecary in Mantua. Had he been wealthier, he might have been able to afford to value his morals more than money, and refused to rent a carriage to Jeongguk.

 

**Youngjae as Peter**

A Park servant who invites guests to Park’s feast and escorts the Nurse to meet with Jeongguk. He is illiterate, and a great singer.

 

**Lisa as Rosaline**

The woman with whom Jeongguk is arranged to marry at the beginning of the play. Lisa never appears onstage, but it is said by other characters that she is very beautiful and has sworn to live a life of chastity.

 

**Army as The Chorus**

Army is a single character who functions as a narrator offering commentary on the play’s plot and themes.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Bambam (Park servants) start a fight with Jinyoung and his friends (Jeon servants)  
> Man, can't everyone just get along?
> 
> Jeongguk is sad and Yoongi listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes!!

**_Army_ ** : In the beautiful city of Verona, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers. Their unfortunate disappearance put an end to their parents' feud. For the next months/weeks, we will read the story of their doomed love and their parents' anger. If you read to me patiently, I’ll make up for everything I’ve left out in this summary in the following chapters.

 

Jackson and Bambam, servants of the Park family, stroll down the street carrying their swords and small shields at their sides.

“Bambam, I swear, we can’t let them humiliate us. We won’t take their trash.” Jackson harshly says, back of his hand against Bambam’s chest in a way to stop his movement.

“No, because then we’d be trashmen.” Bambam teases Jackson, turning his head to the side so he won’t see him chuckling.

“What I mean is, if they make us angry we’ll pull out our swords.” Jackson promptly puts his hand on his sword’s handle. His eyes serious.

“Maybe you should focus on pulling yourself out of trouble, Jackson.” Bambam rests his hand on his shoulder.

“I hit hard when I’m angry.” Jackson shrugs off Bambam’s hand and frowns at him.

“But it’s hard to make you angry.” Bambam rolls his eyes. Bambam knows Jackson isn’t as tough as he thinks he is.

“One of those dogs from the Jeon house can make me angry.” Jackson’s frown deepens and starts to pout, trying to prove his point to Bambam.

“Angry enough to run away. You won’t stand and fight.” Bambam says, his eyes and tone bored.

“A dog from that house will make me angry enough to take a stand. If I pass one of them on the street, I’ll take the side closer to the wall and let him walk in the gutter.” Jackson says, trying to puff out his chest (making Bambam snort).

“That means you’re a pussy, only pussies get pushed up against the wall.” Bambam sighs, trying to stop wherever this conversation is going.

“You’re right. That’s why girls get pushed up against walls— they’re pussies. So what I’ll do is push the Jeon men into the street and the Jeon women up against the wall.” Jackson winks to Bambam, earning him a gag from the other.

“The fight is between our masters and us who work for them.” Recovering from Jackson’s earlier comment, Bambam coughs out.

“It’s all the same. I’ll be a harsh master to them. After I fight Jeon’s men, I’ll be nice to the women—I’ll cut off their heads.” Jackson pettily offers a smile to Bambam.

“Cut off their heads? You mean their maidenheads?” Bambam jokes lightly, deciding to just accept where this conversation is headed (maidenheads refers to their virginity).

“Cut off their heads, take their maidenheads—whatever. Take my remark in whichever sense you like.” Jackson waves his hand in the air to dismiss the question.

“The women you sleep with are the ones who’ll have to ‘sense’ it.” Bambam slaps Jackson’s hand down.

“They’ll feel me as long as I can keep my dick hard. Everyone knows I’m a hot piece of flesh.” Jackson shrugs his shoulders.

“It’s a good thing you’re not a piece of fish. You’re dried and shriveled down there just like a salted fish, pfft.” Bambam shoves Jackson away from himself, rolling his eyes. When his eyes shift he catches sight of Jinyoung and others, Jeon servants, and halts, pulling onto Jackson with a knowing smile. “Pull out your sword now. These guys are from the house of Jeon.” He points over in their directions.

“I have my sword out. Fight, I’ll back you up.” Jackson says as he slowly and subtly gets behind Bambam.

“How will you back me up this time—by turning your back and running away again?” Bambam glares at Jackson, who is now fully behind him, and yanks him in front of himself.

“Don’t worry about me, I got you,” Jackson says hurriedly, trying to get back in his spot behind the skinny man.

“No, really. I’m worried about you!” He keeps Jackson in his spot in front of him.

“L-Let’s not break the law by starting a fight. Let them start something.” Jackson stills his movements in false confidence and cracks his neck, trying to seem tough.

“I’ll frown at them as they pass by, and they can react however they want.” Bambam sighs and starts leading the way.

“You mean if they dare. I’ll bite my thumb at them then. That’s an insult, right? And if they let me get away with it they’ll be dishonored.” Jackson says, staying close behind Bambam as they walk by stands selling foods and goods. They stop at one and wait for Jinyoung and the others. Once Jinyoung makes eye contact with Jackson, he bites his thumb. Jinyoung does a double take and squints at him.

“Hey, are you biting your thumb at us?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief, hands on his hips, friends behind him sending Bambam and Jackson glares.

“I’m biting my thumb.” Jackson pretends to not notice them until now and glances at them.

“Are you biting your thumb at _us_?” Jinyoung asks again, taking a step forward, his brows starting to frown.

Jackson leans to whisper into Bambam’s ear, “Is the law on our side if I say yes?”

“No,” Bambam replies into Jackson’s ear.

“No, sir, I’m not biting my thumb at you, but I _am_ biting my thumb,” Jackson says, smiling at Jinyoung with a sickly sweet smile.

“Are you trying to start a fight?” Bambam asks in fake offense as he brings to rest his hand against the handle of his sword, ready to draw.

“Start a fight? No, sir.” Jinyoung smiles back but also brings his hand to his sword.

“If you want to fight, I’m your man. My employer is as good as yours.” Jackson says smirking.

“But he’s not _better_ than mine.” Jinyoung’s long-awaited smirk appears when Jackson’s falls. Bambam notices this and he’s about to back Jackson up when he hears him say a small ‘well then’. Bambam panics and looks around and notices the relative of Jeon walking close.

“Say ‘better.’ Here comes one of the Jeon’s relatives.” Bambam says quiet enough so only Jackson can hear without having to whisper.

“Yes, ‘better’, sir,” Jackson says, confidence back to a full tank.

“You lie.” Jinyoung scuffs and rolls his eyes, but you can obviously tell that statement has bothered him.

“Pull out your swords then, if you’re men. Bambam, remember how to slash please.”

With those four words all hell breaks loose and chaos begins in the market. The relative of Jeon sees this fight and decides to come break it up.

“Break it up, you idiots. Put your swords away. You don’t even know what you’re doing.” He says as he draws his own sword, butting into their fight. As he says this, Park’s relative, Taemin comes along and adds his two-cents.

“What? You’ve pulled out your sword to fight with these worthless servants? Turn around, Yoongi, and look at the man who’s going to kill you.” Taemin says as he quickly draws his sword.

“I’m only trying to keep this place quiet. Either put your sword away or use it to help me stop this dumb fight.” Yoongi says, quickly pointing his sword to defend himself.

“What? You take out your sword and then talk about peace? I hate the word ‘peace’ like I hate hell, all Jeons, and _you_. Let’s fight then, coward!” Taemin jumps into action, trying to slash Yoongi, but he anticipates his attack and moves back.

The fight continues and three or four citizens of the watch come to break up the fight with spears and clubs. “Use your clubs and spears! Hit them! Beat them down! Down with the Parks! Down with the Jeons!” The leader instructs as they then start moving in on them.

 

A couple shops down, Park and Lady Park are walking when they hear the uproar. Park decides to speak up when he hears his name in the distance.

“What’s this noise? Give me my long sword! Come on!” He shouts to his wife.

“A crutch! You need a crutch! Why are you asking for a sword?!” She panics as she remembers her husband’s bad leg. He dismisses her and grabs for his sword. Lady Park keeps pulling it away from him, but once Park sees that Jeon is coming his way with his sword drawn he panics for it, “I want my sword! Old Jeon is here, and he’s waving his sword around just to make me mad!”

“Park, you villain!” Jeon shouts, he tries to move forward towards them but Lady Jeon is holding him back, “Don’t stop me. Let me go.” He tries shrugging her off.

“You’re not taking one step toward an enemy.” She glares at Jeon and he momentarily freezes before trying to shrug her back off again. Right when he’s about shrugged her off, Prince Escalus comes to the scene with his escorts.

“You rebels! Enemies of the peace! Men who turn their weapons against their own neighbors—” He starts, but everyone is still fighting as if he’s not even there, “They won’t listen to me?—” He shouts louder, “You there! You men, you beasts, who satisfy your anger with fountains of each others' blood! I’ll have you tortured if you don’t put down your swords and listen to your angry prince.” He’s gotten their attention, Jeon and Park and their followers throw down their weapons in a hurried panic. “Three times now riots have broken out in this city, all because of a casual word from you, old Park and Jeon. Three times the peace has been disturbed in our streets, and Verona’s old citizens have had to take off their dress clothes and pick up rusty old spears to part you. If you ever cause a disturbance on our streets again, you’ll pay for it with your lives. Everyone else, go away for now.” People start rushing about, picking up their weapons they dropped and running off, “You, Park, come with me.” Park bows in apology. “Jeon, this afternoon come to old Free-town, the court where I deliver judgments, and I’ll tell you what else I want from you. As for the rest of you, I’ll say this once more: go away or be put to death.” Jeon bows respectively. Everyone flees, including the Prince and his escorts, except Jeon, Lady Jeon, and Yoongi. Jeon turns to Yoongi.

“Who started this old fight up again? Speak, nephew. Were you here when it started?” He asks quickly, wanting answers.

“Your servants were fighting Jeon’s servants before I got here. I tried to part them. Right then, that hothead Taemin showed up with his sword ready. He taunted me and waved his sword around. As we were fighting, more and more people showed up to join the chaos, until the Prince came and broke everyone up.” He said out of breath, he hasn’t been in a fight for a good couple years, besides the practices he’s been having with his instructor.

“Oh, where’s Jeongguk? Have you seen him today? I’m glad he wasn’t here for this.” Lady Jeon asks, clutching onto Yoongi’s side.

“Ma’am, I had a lot on my mind an hour before dawn this morning, so I went for a  walk. Underneath the Sycamore grove that grows on the west side of the city, I saw Jeongguk taking an early-morning walk. I headed toward him, but he saw me coming and ran to hide in the woods. I thought he must have been feeling the same way I was—wanting to be alone and tired of his own company. I figured he was avoiding me, and I was perfectly happy to leave him alone and keep to myself.” Yoongi answered and detached himself from Lady Jeon’s grip.

“He’s been seen there too many times now, crying tears that add to the morning dew and making a cloudy day cloudier with his sighs. But as soon as the sun rises in the east, my sad son comes home to escape the light. What a bothersome boy.” Jeon frowns and straightens out his robe and then pulls his wife into him to comfort her. “He locks himself up alone in his room, shuts his windows to keep out the beautiful daylight, and makes himself an artificial night. This mood of his is going to bring bad news unless someone smart can fix what’s bothering him.” He rolls his eyes and starts stroking his wife’s hair, she visibly softens at this.

“My noble uncle, do you know why he acts this way?” Yoongi asks, becoming worried.

“I don’t know, and he won’t tell me.” Jeon huffs, starting to run his fingers through his wife’s hair.

“Have you done everything you could to make him tell you the reason?” Yoongi raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

“I’ve tried, and many of our friends have tried to make him talk, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He doesn’t want any friend but himself, and though I don’t know whether he’s a good friend to himself, he certainly keeps his own secrets. He’s like a flower bud that won’t open itself up to the world because it’s been poisoned from within by parasites. If we could only find out why he’s sad, we’d be as eager to help him as we were to learn the reason for his sadness.” Jeon sighs and delicately starts massaging the scalp of his wife, she shudders and rubs her cheek against his chest happily.

Yoongi stares at the couple and shudders in silent disgust, as he goes to look away he sees Jeongguk. “Look—here he comes. If you don’t mind, please step aside. He’ll either have to tell me what’s wrong or else tell me no over and over.” He rolls his eyes, excuses himself and starts to make his way over to Jeongguk.

“I hope you’re lucky enough to hear the true story by sticking around.” Jeon says to Yoongi’s back then looks down to his wife and lovingly says, “Come, love, let’s go.”

 

“Good morning, cousin,” Yoongi says as he walks beside Jeongguk.

“Is it that early in the day?” Jeongguk asks disappointedly, looking at Yoongi’s face and then back to the ground.

“It’s only just now nine o'clock.” Yoongi looks to the sky to make sure.

“Oh god, time goes by slowly when you’re sad. Was that my father who left here in such a hurry?” Jeongguk leans his head back and stares at the clouds in silence.

“It was. What’s making you so sad and your hours so long?” Yoongi tries to pry Jeongguk open.

“I don’t have the thing that makes time fly by,” Jeongguk says sighing sadly to the clouds above him.

“You’re in love?”

“Out.” Jeongguk corrects.

“Out of love?” Yoongi asks confused, “What on earth is that supposed to mean?” He asks disbelievingly.

“I am to have someone, and I can’t bring myself to love her.” Jeongguk sighs to himself again.

“It’s sad. Love looks like a nice thing, but it’s actually very rough when you try to force it on someone.” Yoongi sympathizes with Jeongguk and looks up at the sky with him.

“What’s sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants. So, where should we eat?---” Jeongguk stops in his tracks, seeing blood from when the fight had happened, “Oh god! What fight happened here? No, don’t tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love. O brawling love! O loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it’s everything except what it is! This is the love I’m supposed to feel--- Are you laughing?” Jeongguk stares at a hunched over Yoongi laughing into his fist.

“No, cousin, I’m crying,” Yoongi says sarcastically and wipes a laugh-filled tear out of his eye, but Jeongguk doesn’t catch the humor he's throwing.

“Yoongi, why are you crying?” Worry laced within his words. Yoongi takes the chance to let Jeongguk believe what he wants.

“I’m crying because of how sad you are.” Yoongi tried his best to look like he’s sad for Jeongguk and he guesses he's done a good job when Jeongguk replies.

“Yes, this is what love does. My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and now you want to add your own sadness to mine so there’s even more now. I have too much sadness already, and now you’re going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. Here’s what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover’s eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It’s a wise form of madness. It’s a sweet lozenge that you choke on. Goodbye, cousin.” Jeongguk disregards Yoongi and starts walking off, feeling too sad to try and carry on a conversation with another sad person.

“Wait. I’ll come with you. If you leave me like this, you’re doing me wrong.” Yoongi walks beside Jeongguk again, keeping his pace.

“I’m not myself. I’m not here. The old Jeongguk can’t come right now—he’s somewhere else.” Jeongguk frowns and starts walking faster.

“Tell me seriously, who is the one you can’t love?” Yoongi pesters, speeding up to stay with Jeongguk.

“Seriously? You mean I should groan and tell you?” He suddenly stops and turns to Yoongi, who has widened his eyes in shock.

“Groan? No. But tell me seriously who it is.” Yoongi says seriously.

“You wouldn’t tell a sick man he “seriously” has to make his will—it would just make him worse. Seriously, cousin, I can’t love a woman…” Jeongguk says all of a sudden. Eyes cascaded to the ground, suddenly finding it interesting.

“I guessed that already when I guessed you couldn’t love someone.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Then you were right on target. The woman I am supposed to love is beautiful,” he pauses, “but I like men...” He sighs sits down on a nearby bench.

“A beautiful target that wants you to hit it when you have no arrows is the one that hurts the most…”

“Well, you’re not on target there. She won't even try to love me... She can’t be touched by the weak and childish arrows of love. She won’t listen to words of love from anyone or let you look at her with loving eyes, or open her lap to receive gifts of gold. She’s rich in beauty, but she’s also poor because when she dies her beauty will be destroyed with her.” Jeongguk sighs as he recalls her interaction with her.

“So she’s made a vow to be a virgin forever?” Yoongi asks as he strokes an invisible beard.

“Technically speaking, yes she has, and by keeping celibate, she wastes her beauty. If you starve yourself of sex you can’t ever have children, and so your beauty is lost to future generations. She’s too beautiful and too wise to not have children. She’s sworn off love completely. I find it sad really.” Jeongguk leans back on the bench, shutting his eyes.

“Take my advice. Don’t think about her.”

“Teach me how to forget to think! I’m supposed to marry this woman soon!” Jeongguk groans with his eyes tightly pressed closed, regretting even talking about this. He doesn’t like this topic. He doesn’t want to think about getting married to someone he is not in love with, and also the fact he’s supposed to get married to a female.

“Do it by letting your eyes wander freely. Look at other beautiful-- _males_.” Yoongi shifts awkwardly, almost forgetting Jeongguk’s not into girls. Jeongguk opens his eyes slowly.

“That will only make me not think of this for a couple moments. A beautiful man can only help you forget so much before you end up having to go back home. Show me a really beautiful man, inside and out. Maybe then their perfectness will make me forget completely. Goodbye. You can’t teach me to forget.” Jeongguk gets up slowly, dusting his pants and slowly walking away.

“I’ll show you how to forget, or else I’ll die owing you that lesson,” Yoongi says sadly, walking away in the opposite direction to let Jeongguk be by himself.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie comes to Park for Jimin's hand in marriage.
> 
> Yoongi and Jeongguk help a servant from the Park house and plan to go pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far? Haha, hopefully it's not too cringe.

Walking down a hallway with Count Jennie and his servant Youngjae, Park finishes his sentence, “--but Jeon has sworn an oath just like I have, and he’s under the same penalty. I don’t think it will be hard for men as old as we are to keep the peace.” He chuckles softly, turning to Jennie, leading her into a room.

“You both have honorable reputations, and it’s too bad you’ve been enemies for so long. But what do you say to my request?” She asks as she enters the room, looking around and then finding her seat next to a small table. Park follows her and takes his seat beside her’s. Youngjae silently following them to their table and standing behind Park’s chair.

“I can only repeat what I’ve said before. My son is still putting off talking about this. He hasn’t given it much thought, which is fine in my opinion. Let’s wait two more summers before we start thinking he’s contemplated this mention of marriage.” He waves his hand in the air in dismissal and reaches down for his morning tea.

“Men younger than he often marry and become happy with their wives.” She also reaches for her tea but doesn’t bring it to her lips, just holding onto the handle.

“Men who marry so fast lose passion too soon. But go ahead and charm him, gentle Jennie; make him love you. My permission is only part of his decision. If he agrees to marry you, my blessing and fair words will confirm his choice. Tonight I’m having a feast that we’ve celebrated for many years. I’ve invited many of my closest friends, and I’d like to welcome you and add you to the guest list. At my humble house tonight, you can expect to see dazzling stars that walk on the ground and light the sky from below.” He excitedly claps at the remembrance of his feast. His eyes gleaming as he takes more sips from his cup, continuing to talk about his party, “You’ll be delighted by young men as handsome as spring flowers. Look at anyone you like, and choose whatever man seems best to you. Once you see a lot of men, you might not think my son’s the best anymore. Come along with me.” He suddenly sets his cup down, startling Jennie, and gets up from his chair, coaxing her to follow him. She agrees (though reluctantly). Park turns to his servant Youngjae and speaks quickly while handing him a paper, “Go, little fellow, walk all around Verona. Find the people on this list and tell them they’re welcome at my house tonight.” Park and Jennie leave the servant in the room, carrying on to wherever they’re headed. Youngjae quietly speaks to himself.

“Find the people whose names are on this list?” He speaks quietly, exiting the room and entering the hall. “ It is written that shoemakers and tailors should play with each others' tools, that fisherman should play with paints, and painters should play with fishing nets,” He makes his way to the front door of the mighty house and opens it with a swift hand, “But I’ve been sent to find the people whose names are written on this list, and I can’t read!” He groans out loud, causing people to glance, “I’ll never find them on my own. I’ve got to find somebody who knows how to read to help me--” He looks up and finds two people standing about, talking to one another, “--but here are some people, right in the nick of time!” He runs over to the men. He stops in front of the two when they’re mid-conversation.

“Come on, man. You can put out one fire by starting another. A new pain will make the one you already have seem less. If you make yourself dizzy, you can cure yourself by spinning back around in the opposite direction. A new grief will put the old one out of your mind. Make yourself lovesick by gazing at some new guy, and your old sickness will be cured.” The one man says to the other, leaning on the wall behind them.

“The plantain leaf is excellent for that.” The other says, looking at the first man’s (Yoongi) shin.

“For what, Jeongguk?” Yoongi frowns confused, trying to follow the second man’s (Jeongguk) line of sight.

“For when you cut your shin,” Jeongguk says as if he didn’t just bring up a random topic.

“What? Jeongguk, are you crazy?” He looks at him with disbelief, slapping his shoulder.

“I’m not crazy, but I’m tied up tighter than a mental patient in a straitjacket. I’m locked up in a prison and deprived of food. I’m whipped and tortured—” Jeongguk finally notices Youngjae, who has been patiently been waiting to be acknowledged, “Good evening, good fellow.”

“May God give you a good evening. Excuse me, sir, do you know how to read?” Youngjae asks hesitantly, his hands clutching the sheet of paper.

“I can read my own fortune in my misery,” Jeongguk answers jokingly, laughing at his own joke. Yoongi looks at him disappointed.

“Perhaps you’ve learned from life and not from books. But please tell me, can you read any words you see?” He questions further, realizing he has to invite a full two pages of people by the end of today.

“Yes, if I know the language and the letters.” Jeongguk continues to joke around, but Youngjae interprets this as he doesn’t know his alphabet.

“Ah, I see. Well, that’s an honest answer. Have a good day.” He turns to walk away, but Jeongguk catches onto his arm, feeling sorry.

“Stay, fellow. I can read.” He apologizes for his actions and Youngjae hands him the paper, “‘Signor Martino and his wife and daughters, Count Anselme and his beautiful sisters,Vitruvius's widow, Signor Placentio and his lovely nieces, Hoseok and his brother Valentine, My uncle Park and his wife and daughters, My fair niece Lisa and Livia, Signor Valentino and his cousin Taemin, Lucio and the lively Helena.’ That’s a nice group of people. Where are they supposed to come?” Romeo finishes and hands back the paper to Youngjae, who rolls it into a tight cone.

“Up.” A long pause.

“Where? To Supper?” Jeongguk asks, still not understanding.

“To our house.” Another long pause.

“Whose house?” Jeongguk is starting to feel irritated with Youngjae and Yoongi notices and lightly chuckles.

“My master’s house.” Youngjae is staring blankly at Jeongguk.

“Indeed, I should have asked you before who he was.” Jeongguk rolls his eyes and looks to Yoongi, who is holding back his laughter.

“Now I’ll tell you so you don’t have to ask. My master is the great and rich Park, and if you don’t belong to the house of Jeon, please come and drink a cup of wine. Have a nice day!” Now that Youngjae has gotten his information, he decides to leave. He waves them off and runs away.

“The beautiful Lisa whom you cannot seem to love will be at Park’s traditional feast, along with every beautiful man in Verona. Go there and try to find some pretty men. The man who you think is as beautiful as a swan is going to keep your mind off your problems.” Yoongi says, his hand on Jeongguk’s shoulder.

“If my eyes ever find me a man like that, let my tears turn into flames and burn them for being so gloomy! A man as perfect as the one I imagine? The sun itself has never seen anyone as beautiful since the world began.” Jeongguk runs his hands over his face, dragging his cheeks down and making his eyes look horrible and creepy.

“Come on, you agreed that you'd try and get your mind off of this Lisa. There was no one to distract you before since you were alone. But let your eyes wander from the situation to another beautiful man who I’ll show you at this feast, and you won’t think this situation is the worst anymore.” Yoongi starts walking, pulling along Jeongguk by his shoulder, trying to lighten his spirits.

“I’ll go with you. Not because I think you’ll get to clear my mind, but so I can get used to being around my soon to be wife.” Jeongguk sighs, not wanting to think about it, but for Yoongi’s sake he’ll try and bare it. They walk down the street and disappear around one of the corners.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ((:  
> -  
> I'll try posting new chapters every 27th


End file.
